The Story of a Girl
by Joseibi Tsukino Saotome
Summary: This is my first songfic. The song is The Story of a Girl by 9 Days. It is YURI which means girl/girl relationships. There is nothing graphic or discusting in this story.


The Story of a Girl

Hotaru sat, scared and alone, in her room on her floor. She cried. She didn't know why she was crying. She had seen Michiru and Haruka before. They were on a date.

"It's been a long time since we've had time to date." Haruka had said.

"Yes! I'm glad we can finally be together!" Michiru had answered.

They were both so happy. It was hopeless. Hotaru was alone. She would always be alone. No one loved her. They were all afraid of her because of her stupid healing powers. Why did she have them, anyway? Why was she a soldier of justice? Why? Why her? She got sick and fainted after every battle almost. She almost destroyed the world. At one point, Haruka and Michiru had wanted her dead. What was her life all about?

__

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

"There's no one..." she whispered to herself. "NO ONE!!" She slammed her fists down hard on the floor and cried in fury. "NO ONE!!! NO ONEE!!!"

Chibi-Usa sat on her bed, looking at photo albums of all her friends. She smiled happily as she looked upon Hotaru holding an ice cream cone and smiling. 

She then came across a photo of Hotaru crying. Who put that picture in there? Perhaps Usagi did. She was always an oblivious girl. She probably didn't realize she was putting such a sad picture in there. Wait...who took the picture? Who would want to take a picture of a poor little girl crying? What was she crying about? Chibi-Usa didn't remember any time when Hotaru was crying recently. This album was full of recent pictures from not longer than a month back. How...

__

While she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her...

Chibi-Usa quickly turned the page—back to the happy pictures—and forgot totally about the sad misfit photo that was on the previous page. That was it. Chibi-Usa's favorite. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were hugging and smiling happily after a battle. Of course, Hotaru had fainted shortly after the picture was taken, but Chibi-Usa liked that she had been happy to begin with.

__

When she smiles

Hotaru eventually cried herself to sleep. She lay there in the puddles made from her endless crying, asleep. Even when she is asleep, her face still holds a sort of saddened longing expression on it. 

At 8:00 AM the next morning, Hotaru finally awoke. She realized that her hair was all wet, and her eyes were blazing red. She must have been crying that night. What a pity. She thought she might have started this day out with a smile.

__

How many days in a year?

She woke up with hope, but she only found tears

Chibi-Usa decided to go over to Hotaru's and ask her about the picture. She had no idea where it came from, but she had woken up in the middle of the night when she had had a dream about it. Hotaru had been crying the same way she had been in the picture. She had walked over to her night stand and picked up a knife...

Chibi-Usa ran faster. Just thinking about the dream as she ran toward Hotaru's house made it seem more real. She ran faster and faster as she feared that her dream may have come true. She did not want to be too late to save her friend from her own horrible fate.

Hotaru was too running at an incredibly fast pace toward her friend. She felt that if anyone could help her put herself together, it'd be Chibi-Usa. Sure, Chibi-Usa was just a good friend, and she loved her, but Hotaru needed a special kind of love. She needed to be loved like Usagi is loved by Mamoru. 

Chibi-Usa is annoying sometimes.

__

I can be so insincere

Making promises never for real

She had always tolerated it, though. Chibi-Usa would sometimes show up late for play-dates. It was ok. Hotaru would always wait for her. She had faith in her.

__

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes

Chibi-Usa kept running. She knew how she felt about Hotaru, but she didn't want to give it away just yet. She wanted to keep her friend alive. She wanted Hotaru to be there to love her forever. She couldn't let her do this...not now...not ever...

__

How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?  


Chibi-Usa had always seemed to cheer Hotaru up. Whenever Hotaru had been upset about something, along would come Chibi-Usa to say something cute and uplifting to bring her depression to a tight halt. 

__

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

"HOTARU!" Chibi-Usa yelled, seeing that Hotaru was running toward her with a smile on her face. 

"CHIBI-USA!" Hotaru yelled, throwing her arms around her best friend.

They held each other in a tight embrace. Hotaru was glad to be with the one she loved. Yes. Now she realized it. She loved Chibi-Usa. She loved her the way Usagi and Mamoru loved each other. Yes. She even loved her the way Michiru and Haruka loved each other. For once, she was truly happy. 

__

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her...

When she smiles


End file.
